


[Podfic] Corrupt Data

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Network Effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: When it was time to meet with the rest of the crew, I got up from the couch and headed for the lounge door.“More when you get back?” ART asked me.I went to answer that I might not be back for a couple of days, which ART knew because it had its crews entire schedule, but all that came out was garbage data.
Relationships: Asshole Research Transport & Murderbot (Murderbot Diaries)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Corrupt Data

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corrupt Data](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724854) by theres-no-protocol-for-this. 



## MP3 & M4A

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/corrupt-data/Corrupt%20Data.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 (on archive.org) | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/corrupt-data/Corrupt%20Data.mp3) | 5 MB | 0:07:32  
M4A (on anchor.fm) |  [[link to m4a]](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-11-12/137213552-44100-2-e63fdf4ec4a13.m4a)  
  
| 5 MB | 0:07:32


End file.
